


My my my

by fasolinline



Category: nct（band） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: Now you are a man，stay strong beloved，we love you Mark.





	My my my

**Author's Note:**

> Now you are a man，stay strong beloved，we love you Mark.

李马克在有人推动病房门时就已经醒了。

黄旭熙努力轻手轻脚地走进来，关门却还是发出了很大的声音。

左手拎着一小盒蛋糕和装早餐的保温桶，右手拿着一捧花，走到最里头的病床时看到李马克睁开了眼睛，然后立刻举起花束挡住自己的脸。

李马克抿起嘴笑，嘴唇变成可爱的V型，黄旭熙在花朵后面也跟着笑。

“你好傻。”

“Mark呀。”

小孩子气的恋人弯腰在床尾摇动手柄让李马克坐起来，然后一步蹦到他身边，玫瑰的香味儿直接冲到他眼前。

“送给你的。”

李马克抬起手去拿，黄旭熙却逗弄他似的把手往后退，李马克倾身去够，被人顺势坐到床沿一个吻留在额头上。

现在玫瑰花在他怀里，他在黄旭熙怀里了。

“你捧着一堆玫瑰进医院，没人看你吗。”

黄旭熙把脸颊在他睡塌了的头发上乱蹭，还发出大狗狗一样满足的呼噜声。

“咨询台的小护士说我女朋友很幸福喔。”

李马克红着脸锤了他一拳，黄旭熙笑出两颗兔牙。

两个人在安静里待了一会儿，然后突然地一起哧哧笑起来。

李马克和黄旭熙时常被人说笑起来一模一样，是很开朗乐观的一对情侣，但李马克观察出来了，黄旭熙笑起来还是和他不一样的。

不像自己笑的时候摇头晃脑眼神到处飘，黄旭熙笑的时候，即使眼睛眯起来也很大，亮晶晶的，然后盯着自己，笑的阳光灿烂。

李马克其实没什么大毛病，不过是工作累过头身体太虚了需要调理，黄旭熙相当担忧，死活要他住院，李马克拗不过，被他硬塞进来也躺三天了。

今天就算是撒娇，也要让黄旭熙把他带回家。

住院太无聊了。

李马克吃早饭的功夫黄旭熙絮絮叨叨和他说话，单方面输出很多事，基本上都很好笑，李马克握着筷子笑到打嗝，进来查房的护士用圆珠笔轻轻敲敲黄旭熙的肩，跟他说再笑你男朋友就要岔气了。

李马克有时候觉得黄旭熙挺神奇的，明明才一晚上没见，怎么又多出那么多好笑的事。

其实也就他一个人会对黄旭熙说的琐碎事情笑出声。

两人最开始的相识也是的，李马克在酒吧里和玩的好的同学开趴，一哥们说“我兄弟要来”，就捎上了黄旭熙。一群人侃天侃地，黄旭熙因为跟这些人不熟，话并不多，随后那哥们无意提及黄旭熙见多识广，怂恿黄旭熙讲讲给他们开开眼界，黄旭熙就操着生硬的韩文说了，只有李马克一个人从头笑到尾。

李马克一开始向自己解释那晚笑那么欢是因为他喝多了，但后来只要碰上，李马克和黄旭熙没说两句话就会笑得分不清东南西北。

连黄旭熙涨红了脸和李马克表白的时候，李马克都笑得冰淇淋球掉在地上也管不了了，黄旭熙委屈地发出一声鸭子叫，李马克笑得呼吸不上来，揽着他的脖子凑过去弯着嘴角亲他，脑袋拱在一起笑到断气。

甚至是两个人的聊天记录，李马克都以一长串的“哈哈哈哈哈”为主。

和黄旭熙在一起之后李马克细数过，没有一天不快乐，黄旭熙把他抱在怀里帮他骂他上司的时候都让李马克忍不住大笑出声。

骂人都如此好笑又可爱，也只有黄旭熙能做到了。

早饭过后护士来做简单的检查，李马克竖着耳朵听说“差不多了，不用再吊水了”扭头就央着黄旭熙求他：

“我们回家吧，行吗，医院无聊死了，打吊瓶还不能动，我们回家呗。”

黄旭熙拧着眉毛一副“此事需要慎重考虑”的样子，李马克一看好像会被否决，当机立断摇着黄旭熙胳膊撒娇，软着调子说“求求你惹，今天我生日呢”，黄旭熙反手抓住他手腕，被他的模样逗笑了，直答应着，说现在立刻马上走。

从医院里大包小包出来的时候李马克就差对着阴郁沉沉的消毒水味建筑大叫一声“嗷”，抱着黄旭熙的脖子跟猴子上树一样就跳起来，被黄旭熙一把捞住公主抱在怀里，手腕上的蛋糕袋子撞到他屁股上，问他：

“想去哪儿玩？你还有一天。”

李马克才想起来这是黄旭熙第一次正经给他过生日。

两个人从大三谈到工作，大三那年黄旭熙不知道李马克生日在哪天，大四那年黄旭熙暑假回了中国，工作第一年黄旭熙熬夜加班只给他发了一条短信，第二年李马克出差，第三年两个人忙着搬家同居，互相敬了一瓶啤酒，喝完就睡了。

工作第四年，恋爱第六年，黄旭熙说什么也得给他过好一点。

李马克本身对自己的生日不太感冒，他从12岁开始就没有过生日了，礼物有就道声谢谢没有也照样一天过去，成年人了谁还对这些破事矫情。倒是黄旭熙对节日啊百天啊这些东西很重视，错过了李马克生日总是很不甘心地念叨好几个星期，要不是一年就一次生日，黄旭熙天天都给李马克放鞭炮。

两个人先回了一趟家让李马克好好洗了个澡换了身衣服，黄旭熙做午饭的空档去浴室里查看，被李马克丢了一条毛巾在脸上，两个人打打闹闹最后差点一起滚进浴缸，也亏黄旭熙想起来锅里有菜及时叫停。

午饭就是李马克的小蛋糕，说小也不小，黄旭熙吃了大半，海盐焦糖的壳巧克力的芯，布丁蓝莓乳酪夹层，李马克因为看见黄旭熙用叉子追逐一小颗蓝莓，笑得头都要磕在桌子上。

黄旭熙最后把水果吃进嘴里，见李马克还在笑，只好弯着眼睛盯着他，等他嗬哧嗬哧停下来了，脸也红起来了，咬着勺子嘀咕“你笑什么”，才用长长的手指去戳他的脸：

“我们Mark so kiyo呀。”

李马克捏着自己的耳朵扭过头，用更小声的声音蚊子哼。

“怎么跟你谈恋爱就是谈不腻呢…”

“嗯？什么？”

“没有没有，赶紧吃，我们还要出去玩！”

“OKAY———！”

说是去玩其实两个二十几的大男人还真没地方逛的，黄旭熙开车带李马克在河边走了一通，美其名曰换换肺里的空气，医院消毒水味儿也闻好几天了。

河边走完了黄旭熙被马克指使着去附近的山上兜风，两个人在山林竹海里慢悠悠地开，李马克摇下车窗把头伸出去乱吼乱叫，声音飘出去又回来，把黄旭熙逗得哈哈大笑，引得过路车子都莫名其妙地看他们。

李马克后来也才觉得自己一成年人这么做好像不太符合身份，就不叫了，黄旭熙看他一眼，笑着腾出一只手捏捏他的耳朵：

“快乐无罪。”

“嗯嗯…就是……有点傻？”

“果然Mark还没长大诶。”

“哦嚯，老黄，”李马克用中文有模有样地喊他：“我俩一样大，okay？”

“那你还喊我老黄？什么意思嘛。”

李马克又大笑起来，黄旭熙便回过头看前方的路，觉得这样再疯一会儿挺好的。

从山上绕下来李马克说家里菜和水果不多了，去超市吧，两个人就在山脚下又开了十分钟，在超市的停车场停下。

进了超市李马克第一件事就是挑西瓜，黄旭熙推了辆购物车停在他旁边，自己转身去找做饭的食材。

其实黄旭熙和李马克都不怎的会做饭，黄旭熙那手艺纯粹是因为李马克比他更不会做才逼出来的。

可能香港人的血里就流淌着家乡菜的记忆，黄旭熙就算人在韩国，学出来的菜式还是甜的鲜嫩的，虽然李马克也不挑剔就是了。

黄旭熙抱着几盒肉回来的时候推车里已经有两个西瓜和一盒草莓，李马克还在挑挑拣拣，眼睛放光，扭头下意识地拽拽黄旭熙袖口：

“看见葡萄了吗，呃不是，那个什么，提子，看见提子了吗。”

黄旭熙眼睛扫了一圈，接了句“看到了，我去拿”，然后把东西扔进车子里，往水果柜最远的地方走过去。

李马克说起来最喜欢吃西瓜，但其实他吃葡萄提子也吃特别勤，尤其是有人给他剥的。

黄旭熙就专门干这活儿。

两个人回到家了还不迟，李马克说着就要杀个西瓜解暑，黄旭熙转身进厨房把剩下的东西放冰箱，然后把刀和勺子带出来给李马克，自己拿着个玻璃碗和洗好的提子，开始给李马克剥皮。

空调，电视，西瓜，男朋友。

李马克觉得这个生日过的可以。

手里的勺子挖着挖着李马克就开始瞟黄旭熙，盯着他那双大手，圆滚滚的紫提子在他手里小得过分，一个巴掌包得下五六个。

黄旭熙性子挺毛躁的，李马克自认为比他细心的多，但像黄旭熙这样静下心来给六十几颗圆水果去皮除籽，李马克还真做不到。

他每次都问“你咋这么有心情剥一整碗”，黄旭熙每次都回答“还不是给你吃的，不给你吃我才不剥诶”。

李马克看着那双指骨细长的手，立刻小狮子甩水一样拧回头，咬着勺子“唔唔”两声自己骂自己花痴，黄旭熙给他惊到，侧着脑袋看过去，接着也猜到他那点心思，弯起眉眼笑出了声。

“笑什么！第一次认识我么！”

“Mark果然好可爱啊。”

“我26了，不要老说我可爱，很奇怪的。”

“！你嫌弃我么！”

“No no no no no no no I didn’t！！！”

黄旭熙见李马克慌张的样子立刻很得意地扬着嘴角，露出“我赢了”的幼稚表情，惹得李马克用勺子去敲他，被他躲开又想再来一下，黄旭熙连忙端着碗告饶。

“提子要洒啦别动别动别动。”

等李马克吃完了西瓜，黄旭熙也剥完了整串，大玻璃碗往他眼前一放，起身准备去洗菜做晚饭。

李马克往后仰，喊他：

“少烧点儿，我都要吃饱了。”

黄旭熙就着他这姿势弯下腰亲了他一口，然后笑嘻嘻地去拿围裙：“你吃饱了我还没呢，烧少一点是不可能的。”

李马克用手指摸摸嘴唇把提子往嘴里塞，海鸥眉两边儿一翘：“你是猪。”

“你见过这么帅的猪？还给你做饭？”

“……assbutt.”

黄旭熙站在冰箱前肆无忌惮地大笑起来。

吃完晚饭李马克洗碗，黄旭熙瘫在沙发里，在手机上戳来戳去的想找几个朋友出去小酌，就当给李马克庆生，李马克大叫着不行不要我不同意，最后就改成了两个人下楼散步。

小区到了晚上还是有些闷，蚊子多，李马克细皮嫩肉的招咬，黄旭熙一路走一路在他旁边喷驱蚊水，弄得李马克喷嚏一个两个三个四个串一起打，然后追着偷笑的黄旭熙打闹：“笑什么笑！你别跑！你站住！”

两个人闹够了就找个湖边上的长椅坐下来，黄旭熙一边嚎“我老了累死了走不动了”一边直接大庭广众之下躺在了李马克的腿上刷手机。

“诶诶诶诶What are you doing man？”

“Relaxing.”

黄旭熙把手机挪开冲他又痞又得劲地笑了一下，接了一句：“Enjoying my time with you，m'love.”

李马克害羞地捂着脸低叫了一声“jesus christ”。

黄旭熙的一条腿还侧着挂在椅子边上，垂着左晃右晃，小区的花猫蹲在椅子旁边望水里的鱼，李马克看了看猫看了看黄旭熙，然后整个人抬起胳膊舒展了一下，出了口气儿：

“这样挺好的。”

“啊？“

李马克低头看黄旭熙一眼，露出八颗牙：“我说就这么散散步坐一会儿挺好的。”

黄旭熙抿着嘴很神气地嗯两声，然后问：“那我们今晚干什么？”

李马克放下手机思考了一下。

“We can have sex.”

黄旭熙像见了鬼一样瞪大了眼睛：“Say that again？！”

“我说真的，怎么了？”

黄旭熙用食指勾了勾自己的鼻梁，耳朵没一会儿就红扑扑的。

“你平时…不都没这么主动么……”

李马克想了想也是。

他们俩的第一次很失算。学校里跨年party结束了回到黄旭熙租的公寓，黄旭熙喝醉了，李马克也不咋的清醒，在毛茸茸的地毯上本来只是躺着，结果黄旭熙欺身上来，李马克揪住他的领子就是一顿强吻，黄旭熙就顺水推舟的做了。

第二天两个人怎么回到床上的都不知道，总之一地的套和衣服，身上的印子让人脸红心跳。

李马克腰也酸，黄旭熙腰也酸，不知道怎么整的。

后来这种事也不太频繁，毕业前都是甜滋滋的牵手或者亲嘴儿，毕业后工作忙了，朝九晚五地，还加班，到家了黄旭熙饿李马克困，双方除了逢年过节有这小心思外，其他时候也不过就摸摸亲亲，互相帮忙都很少。

最近的一次是上个月刚进入暑假的时候。

黄旭熙平时“嘿嘿”傻笑一副很不好意思的样子，到床上了一点儿不马虎，李马克给他折腾得两天走路都瘸，洗澡都要他伺候，不然整个人都跟烂泥扶不上墙的惨样没什么区别。

李马克咬了咬嘴唇，然后手指搭在黄旭熙脸上这摸摸那戳戳：“反正我过生日啊，你只要别跟上一样…呃…别太狠。”

明天要回公司赶工作的，要是被整的再休两天，他日子不要过了。

黄旭熙嘴咧到耳朵根：“Yay man.”

晚上两个人开了罐啤酒窝在沙发里看电视，黄旭熙对肥皂剧评头论足，李马克心思一点儿没在电视上，在黑暗里盯着黄旭熙不停地笑，最后黄旭熙大手伸过来抓他，一把塞进自己怀里不让他动，李马克还是停不下来。

“我就这么好笑，嗯？”

李马克抹着眼角在他怀里乱扭：“哎呀不是你不是你，是电视剧，电视剧，嗝。”

黄旭熙给他那笑之后的一个嗝给逗着了，大眼睛也笑意盈盈的：“行行行，别乱动，坐好。”

李马克正襟危坐没10秒就在他怀里瘫成一只软趴趴的水母。

怎么同一年生的，黄旭熙就比自己大两圈儿呢？

黄旭熙不知道李马克在想什么，下巴搁在他头顶上继续看电视，手拢着李马克的腰暖烘烘的，李马克刚被冷气激起的鸡皮疙瘩都给捂好了。

李马克扭着身子想回头看黄旭熙。

黄旭熙却越搂越紧了。

“你松点儿，我要转个身。”

“现在就做吧？”

“啊？”

“早点儿做，不然明天起不来。”

李马克哧了一声，笑着拍他胳膊：

“你还真养生。”

黄旭熙用耳朵蹭他脸颊，黑漆漆的看不清眼里的笑意，呼吸喷在他脸侧，李马克稍稍歪过头就能吻到他。

他也的确这么做了。

先是认真的舔吻，李马克握着黄旭熙的手臂有一搭没一搭地反复吮着他的嘴唇，黄旭熙很认真地回应，不过一会儿就钻入李马克的口腔，舌尖相抵，李马克轻轻抖了一下，被黄旭熙引着舌头往外探，扫过他的兔牙。

黄旭熙像个乐此不疲的小孩，亲吻可以用掉许多时间，最后亲得李马克浑身发软，心脏酥酥麻麻，呼吸又急又短的，要滑到地上去了。

“唔…旭熙……”

黄旭熙用港腔温柔地喊他“敏亨”。

李马克呜咽一声。

黄旭熙嘴里经常挂着“喜欢”二字，他喜欢夏天，喜欢可乐，喜欢烤肉，喜欢出去玩儿，喜欢超级英雄，喜欢广式早茶。听起来是个满是情怀的孩子。

可是黄旭熙很少说爱。

他向李马克表白，说“我喜欢你”，两个人三年纪念日，依旧说“我喜欢你”。

李马克以前自我纠结过很久，想着黄旭熙是不是不够爱他所以说喜欢。

后来才知道，黄旭熙所有的感情都包含在了那用家乡话轻轻吐吸的名字里。

黄旭熙平时不喊李马克的韩语名，只有做爱的时候喊。以及最脆弱的时候，夜深的时候，累到搂着李马克昏昏欲睡的时候，所有语言糅杂成两个字。

“敏亨”

李马克无论是第一次听到，还是第无数次听到，都感觉被浸泡在了过分甜蜜的爱意里，比听到“我爱你”还失神恍惚。

黄旭熙依旧在他耳边喊着，一遍又一遍，把他轻柔地放倒在沙发上，推开抱枕，吻着他，解开他的衬衫，一双发亮的眼睛里爱意像山洪，几乎要变成眼泪。

李马克看着他往下吻过去，眼神却胶着在一起，最后害羞地扭开头，抬起手挡住黄旭熙炙烈的视线。

“Dunno…don't look at me……”

黄旭熙挑着嘴角笑了一下。

“Mark.”

“……”

“Mark.”

“Eh…”

“敏亨。”

“嗯啊……”

黄旭熙握着他的手腕凑到嘴边亲吻，最后变成轻轻地啃咬，留下发红的印记，然后顺着手臂吻过去，最后又回到李马克的脸上，在他耳边逗他：“敏亨，敏亨，看看我，睁眼。”

“别…啊，别喊了……别喊了……”

黄旭熙立刻安静，好整以暇地等着李马克睁开眼睛。

李马克知道他要来这套，却又不好意思说一动不动，只能慢慢扭回脑袋，睁开一条缝瞄了一眼黄旭熙。

黄旭熙就掐着那一瞬间立刻吻住他，破开他的唇齿就往里侵略，手指轻车熟路地找到李马克裤子上的腰带，小蝴蝶结给他一扯就松，然后运动裤连着拳击内裤直接褪下去。

李马克的手还沉迷在黄旭熙脖子后面那一小撮又尖又软的头发上，突然冷气往腿上直灌，下意识地就夹紧了腿，把黄旭熙给逗笑了。

李马克扬了扬头脱离那个吻，眼睛里水汽氤氲，嘟着嘴抱怨：“Ey asshole.”

黄旭熙偷笑，安抚性地吻一下他嘟起来的已经有点红肿的嘴唇，从茶几底下摸出润滑剂和几包安全套，滚烫的手来回摸了摸李马克还没他巴掌宽的大腿：“腿打开。”

李马克骂了句脏话。

黄旭熙在扩张的过程里从来不走心，比起手指挤入分剪的感觉，他更倾爱观察被侵入的李马克。

一开始他只是轻微地发抖，半阖着眼睛意乱情迷地盯着黄旭熙的嘴唇。然后他会小声地哼哼，指尖捏紧了黄旭熙的手臂，眼睛因为更多更深入的挤压而清醒片刻，嘴唇合不上了，换成用嘴呼吸，声音变得低哑昏沉，膝盖曲起来磨蹭黄旭熙的牛仔裤，至于磨蹭得哪儿，黄旭熙只能笑了。最后他已经感觉不到冷气的作用，情欲此时大于羞耻，腰部不着痕迹地往下磨蹭，试图把黄旭熙修长的手指吞得更深，阴茎完全硬着，嘴里不知道在说韩语还是英语。

黄旭熙知道可以了。

汗水总是能蒸出人身上的气味，黄旭熙和李马克用一样的沐浴乳和洗发水，可是黄旭熙却闻起来像一个柠檬炸弹，马鞭草的味道混在里面，让人想起来地球上所有的热带岛屿，海水沙滩，家乡烈日下的Niagara Fall，踩着滑板去打篮球的假期，所以李马克才喜欢赖在黄旭熙怀里，闻起来像他也喜欢的季节。

夏天。

李马克被黄旭熙碾磨地细细呻吟，一边被黄旭熙下流的情话弄得浑身泛粉。

黄旭熙以前就很会讲情话撩拨他，但一开始只是逗他笑得土味情话。

不是现在这种十八禁情话。

“舒服么？”

“嗯…嗯……舒服，舒服……”

“上次你是不是问我，无聊的时候喜欢待在哪里……”

“嗯，嗯啊……是……”

“我好喜欢待在你身体里。”

李马克下意识地把黄旭熙绞得更紧了。

性爱上李马克无心比较黄旭熙到底是大是小，他也没有和别人上过床，但是黄旭熙绝对是能够完全挑起他的性刺激的。

黄旭熙自己也不是个多开放的人，但调戏比自己更腼腆害羞的李马克真的很有趣。他总是逼李马克发出声音，让他睁开眼目睹全过程，羞耻心吸水饱胀，黄旭熙只消一两句情话，就会溢出来，浸得浑身粉红。

两个人每一次做爱的重点都不在性过后的舒爽上，李马克被黄旭熙摁着腰深浅抽插的时候脑子里总是浮浮沉沉着黄旭熙平时的模样，工作的居家的学生时代的，打篮球时候汗湿的领口，等他下课的时候眼睛前柔软细碎的发丝，出门工作前皮鞋后跟在脚踝上磨出的一条红线。

黄旭熙也是一样，眼里装着李马克绯红的脸和眼泪呼之欲出的圆眼睛，脑海里装着李马克的一颦一笑和平日里侧过头看着自己的温和宠溺，喜爱不加掩饰，甚至是在双方的父母面前。

“旭熙…旭熙……哈啊，慢点，oh my……please，please……”

黄旭熙听话地放慢了速度，手掌垫着他的腰，身上的T恤磨的李马克皮肤充血，喉结暴露在空气里上下滚动，引得黄旭熙去舔咬，和他混乱的脑袋对话。

“Say that again.”

“啊…呃啊，wha…what？唔！”

黄旭熙顶到他的前列腺，嗓子里发出更低沉更性感的声音：“Say please babe.”

李马克这下眼泪真的下来了。

“Please…please，Lucas，Luke……”

黄旭熙都没意识到他自己笑得有多恶劣。

窗外完全进入黑夜，电视里点播的电视剧播完了跳成黑屏，李马克借着餐厅的灯泪眼模糊地望着黄旭熙，灼热又迷恋，引着黄旭熙腾出一只手捏着他的下巴吻他，嘴唇贴合着舌头纠缠，吮得李马克舌尖发麻，黄旭熙退开来看他一眼，嘿嘿笑两声然后拨开他被汗水粘连在一起的刘海。

“Comfy？”

“嗯…嗯……你把我抱起来……”

“好。”

黄旭熙捞着李马克脖颈把他往上带，让李马克坐在了自己身上，把他吞的更深，身体更加贴合。

黄旭熙顺着李马克的肋骨轻抚，指腹在他稍显苍白的皮肤上揉搓，然后绕着他的胸口仔细揉蹭，极度敏感的指尖神经逗弄他更加敏感的乳尖，然后稍微佝偻着背，低下头用牙齿去咬。

李马克的手臂环上黄旭熙的肩，自己上下蹭着，把乳首往黄旭熙嘴里送，呻吟隐忍又嫩涩。

黄旭熙很受用。

最后两个人还是没能早睡，黄旭熙抱着李马克在洗手池上要了第二次，把他的嘴唇吻得红肿，身上吻痕像一树梅花开得四处都是，手掐着他的腰操得用力，似乎想把他的魂都撞碎。隔了一会儿又在浴缸里要了第三次，借着温水的一点儿浮力让李马克骑在身上自己动，背后是冰凉的瓷砖身前是滚热的躯体，手指在他的锁骨和腰上游走，又转而抓着浴球替他擦洗小腿，李马克身上的绯色就没退下去过。

最后李马克瘫在床上任由黄旭熙给他吹头发，手指搅着黄旭熙的大裤衩，眼睛扫着他的腹肌，懒洋洋地被热风吹的要睡去。

“Holy mother…我明天会迟到。”

“不会的啦，我会喊你的，在车上也可以睡一会儿。”

“都怪你，根本停不下来，你是打桩机吗？”

黄旭熙停下吹风机冲他眨眼：“那可不是嘛，我真想把你操进床垫里钉得死死的。”

李马克握着小拳头给他一下。

黄旭熙手指揉进他的头发里来回摸了一遍，确认都吹干了，把吹风机缠起来丢在床头，翻身就滚上了床。

“今晚要祷告吗？”

“当然要了。”

李马克爬下去跪在床边闭着眼睛做祷告，黄旭熙撑着下巴看他，仔细描摹他的脸和下颌，在他重新睁眼的时候把他捞上来塞进被子里，吻了吻他的眼睛：“Mark你真好看。”

李马克在他怀里扭了两下，埋在他胸前不敢抬头，闷声命令：“……关灯！”

“Yes sir.”

这下该睡觉了。

黄旭熙整个人罩着李马克没动，呼吸对着他还热烘烘的头顶，安静了一会儿突然开口。

“敏亨。”

“……嗯。”

“生日快乐。”

“谢谢。”

“我爱你。”

李马克突然睁开眼，脸红到瞳孔骤缩。

“敏亨，我爱你。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
